Random Song Fanfiction
by IloveBTRNoIdea
Summary: This entire fanfiction novel that I'm writing are based on a few of my favorite songs that I placed on shuffle. Some of these stories will contain WWE Superstars & Divas. Some may contain some of my favorite artists. Some may even contain both. BUT I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT THE ONES I MAKE UP.
1. If I Didn't Have You

**This entire fanfiction novel that I'm writing are based on a few of my favorite songs that I placed on shuffle. Some of these stories will contain WWE Superstars & Divas. Some may contain some of my favorite artists. Some may even contain both. BUT I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT THE ONES I MAKE UP.**

**Chapter 1: If I Didn't Have You**

**Song: If I Didn't have You by Thompson Square**

**-Flashback (2 Days Ago)-**

Randy Orton, CM Punk, & and AJ Lee were on their way to rehearsals. AJ looks at Randy, then at Punk. AJ & Punk have been friends with since childhood. They met Randy when they first started out at WWE, & Randy became intant friends with the two.

"I wonder who we're gonna be go..." CM Punk tried to say before a car hit their truck on the passengers side.

**-End Of Flashback-**

Randy had placed a chair in the middle of the hospital room that AJ & CM Punk shared. Punk had suffered a traumatic brain injury & was in a coma and put on a ventilator, while AJ only suffered a broken leg, and was recovering from the second surgery in two days. AJ doesn't even know how bad Punk is, and Doctors told Randy not to tell her until the anesthesia wore off, and she can see for herself.

Surprisingly Randy only made it with a few cuts & bruises. The medical personel thought it was a miracle that he didn't suffer anything worse than that.

After he was treated, Randy was appointed CM Punk's power of attorney, and had a very important & emotional decision to make: whether or not to take Punk off of life support. Randy was told that Punk had a 50/50 % chance of waking up. Randy said to the doctor's he would make a decision after AJ woke up.

Randy put his iPod on shuffle and put in his earbuds. The first song had begun playing.

_**This life would kill me if I didn't have you**_

_**I couldn't live without you baby **_

_**I wouldn't want to**_

_**If you didn't love me so much**_

_**I'd never make it through**_

_**'Cause this life would kill me**_

_**This life would kill me if I didn't have you**_

Randy woke up to AJ having a nightmare. He went over to her and held her.

"Shhhh, AJ. It's OK. AJ. AJ, wake up."

He looked down and saw her eyes opening up and filling with tears.

"What happened?" She asked Randy, who was gently rocking her.

"A) You were having a nightmare, and B) The three of us were in a car accident." he told her soothingly.

"The three of us?" AJ asked in confusion.

"You, me, & Punk."

"OH MY GOD! Where is Punk?"

Randy walked over to the dividing curtain, and said "I should warn you Punk is really bad & might not make it. We need to make a decision about our friend. Punk is very unstable." He pulled back the curtain, revealing a very bruised and broken CM Punk.

Randy looked at Punk, tears starting to well up, then walked back over to a very shaken AJ. AJ and Punk were like brother and sister. Punk helped AJ through her parents divorce, and AJ returned the favor when his mom & sister both died of Stage 4 breast cancer.

AJ got her crutches and hobbled over to Punk and quoted one of the songs that they called their song, which is the same one that Randy was listening to.

_**You are my heart**_

_**Every breath I breathe**_

_**I'm safe in your arms**_

_**You rescue me**_

_**When I'm weak**_

_**You're strong**_

_**If you were gone**_

_**I don't know where I'd be**_

_**You were made for me**_

"Like the song says this life would kill us if we didn't have him, but I don't want him to suffer. Lets take him off." AJ told Randy, who was now letting the tears flow after listening to AJ sing the song.

Randy gave AJ a kiss on her head, and walked to the nearest nurses station. AJ hobbled over and pulled the chair Randy had sat in and placed it right next to Punk's bed and sat down.

Randy came back after a few minutes, followed by Punk's doctor.

He started to take Punk off of life support and told AJ, "Like I told your friend Randy, Mr. Punk may or may not wake up. If he does, there's a 50/50 % chance that he'll survive."

Then he left.

Randy pulled the other chair to the other side of the bed. Both AJ and Randy grabbed one of Punk's hands and placed it in theirs, then laid their heads down & tried to rest.

Moments later, Randy woke up to something squeezing his hand. He looked up and saw that Punk was trying to wake up.

"AJ! AJ wake up."

AJ woke up and saw that Randy was looking at Punk. She turned and saw that Punk was trying to mumble something.

Randy walked over to his backpack and got a notepad and a pen and handed it to Punk. Punk could barely pick up the pen, so Randy helped him. When Punk was finished, AJ read aloud what he had written:

_**You are my heart**_

_**Every breath I breathe**_

_**I'm safe in your arms**_

_**You rescue me**_

_**When I'm weak**_

_**You're strong**_

_**If you were gone**_

_**I don't know where I'd be**_

_**You were made for me**_

Both Randy and AJ gave Punk a gentle kiss on the forehead. Randy left to go find Punk's doctor.

Moments later, both men came in the room.

The doctor proceded to examine CM Punk. He grabbed both of Punk's hands.

"Mr. Punk, can you squeeze my hands for me?"

With all of the strength he had, Punk barely gave a squeeze.

The doctor walked over to Punk's head and used his flashlight pen. Punk's eyes followed the light.

"Well, usually patient's with this severe kind of injury don't usually wake up and be responsive. But from the tests I just conducted, Punk is doing exceedingly well. I am pleased to say this, he is going to make it."

Randy and AJ hugged each other and cried. Randy proceded to get his cell phone out and call Triple H.

_**Randy? **_Triple H answered the phone.

"Punk's awake." Randy replied.

Randy could tell that Triple H was in a meeting with fellow Superstars & Divas by the echo over the phone. He could tell everyone was sobbing for joy.

**(Two weeks later)**

CM Punk continued to defy his doctors words. He recently started cognition therepy to improve the brain function. Since he had been in bed for two weeks, his doctor started him on physical therepy for a three weeks to a month. The whole wrestling staff at WWE Headquarters are going to throw a Welcome Home party as soon as Punk gets out of the hospital. Through it all, Randy Orton & AJ Lee remained at Punk's side.


	2. I'll Walk

**Chapter 2: I'll Walk**

**Song: I'll Walk by Bucky Covington**

_**We had our first big fight**_

_**She said pull this car over**_

_**I did and then I told her**_

_**I don't know what you are crying for**_

_**I grabbed her hand as she reached for the door**_

__John Cena & Nikki Bella walked out of the arena in Orlando and got into their Range Rover.

"Why did you cost me the match Nikki? I had Ryback right where I wanted him! You shouldn't have done that!" John yelled at his girlfriend.

Nikki was in tears, because her & John have never fought before. This was their first big fight and over something crucial. She was so sorry, and she tried to tell him, but he wouldn't listen. They were

"Pull over." Nikki said.

"I don't know why you are crying."

John pulled the Range Rover over, and Nikki grabbed the door handle. But before she could get out over car, John grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing?" John asked.

_**She said I'll walk**_

_**Let go of my hand**_

_**Right now I'm hurt**_

_**And you don't understand**_

_**So just be quiet**_

_**And later we will talk**_

_**Just leave **_

_**Don't worry**_

_**I'll walk**_

"Let me go John. I can walk to a hotel from here. Can't you see I tried to apologize? Go home, I'll talk to you later."

"Nikki, you can't walk. It's the middle of the night. It's dark, and something could happen to you."

"Oh, so now you wanna listen to me? Goodbye, John." Nikki said as she got out of the car, slamming the door shut.

_**It was a dark night**_

_**A black dress**_

_**The driver never saw her around the bend**_

_**I never will forget the call**_

_**Or driving to the hospital**_

_**Where they told me her legs still wouldn't move**_

_**I cried when I walked into her room**_

John sped off angrily, just wanting to get home. It was another 45 minutes when he pulled into the driveway and stopped the car. He got out and entered the enourmous house. He noticed that the answering machine light was blinking, so he walked over and pressed play.

_**John! It's Daniel! John! Please answer the phone! It's Nikki, she was hit by a car! You need to meet us at the hospital. John, she can't feel her legs! **_The machine beeped.

John fell to his knees. _I just saw her! How can this happen? I should've just made her get back in the car! _He thought. He got up, grabbed his keys, and sped all the way to the hospital.

When the elevator doors opened to the floor Nikki was on, he immediately saw Nikki's twin sister Brie embraced by her boyfriend, the man who called John and told him about Nikki. John ran over to them. They both were crying.

"What's wrong?" John asked Daniel Bryan.

Daniel replied amongst his own tears, "She still can't feel her legs. The doctors ran tests and they say there's a possibilty that she might be paralyzed."

John's heart sank even more, as the tears returned to his face. He turned towards Nikki's room. He took a deep breath, as he turned the door handle and walked in. Nikki had cuts and scrapes across her face. Her arms were covered in bruises. The sight made John cry even more.

"John." Nikki said slowly.

John grabbed the closest chair and placed it by her bed. He took ahold one of her hands and placed it into both of his.

"Nikki, what happened?"

_**She said **__**I'll walk**_

_**Please come and hold my hand**_

_**Right now I'm hurt**_

_**And I don't understand**_

_**Let's just be quiet**_

_**And later we can talk**_

_**Please stay**_

_**Don't worry**_

_**I'll walk**_

John grabbed the closest chair and placed it by her bed.

"Nikki, what happened?"

"John, I'm really tired. Can you hold my hand?"

He took ahold one of her hands and placed it into both of his.

"Later we can talk. Please stay. One things for certain, I'm determined to walk again."

_**(Five Months later: John P.O.V)**_

_**I held her hand through everything**_

_**The weeks and months of therepy**_

_**And I held her hand and asked **_

_**her to be my bride**_

Nikki progress has improved. She began therapy four months ago, and I was whenever she needed me. She only has six more months of therepy to go. I planned for all of our family to come over for a special dinner.

Two hours had passed, and everyone had arrived and was talking to each other. Both of our families, a few fellow WWE Supperstars & Diva's. I pushed Nikki to the middle of the room, and tapped my glass. Everyone looked in our direction.

"I know you all are wondering why I asked you to come tonight."

I turned to face Nikki in her wheelchair, got the ring out of my pocket, and got down on one knee & smiled.

"Nicole Bella, I have been there for you through everything. I just want to ask you one question: Will you marry me?"

She had both of her hands covering her face & tears in her eyes.

After a few seconds, through her tears, she said, "Yes."

Everyone cheered, and clapped as I gently picked her up and I gave her a kiss.

**(Two months later)**

_**She's dreamed from a little girl to **_

_**have her daddy bring her down the aisle**_

_**So from her wheelchair she looks up to **_

_**him and smiles**_

_**And she says I'll walk**_

_**Please hold my hand**_

_**I know that this will hurt**_

_**I know you understand**_

_**Please daddy don't cry**_

_**This is already hard**_

_**Let's go**_

_**Don't worry**_

_**I'll walk**_

Today is the day that John and Nikki will be getting married. Nikki was in one room getting ready with her maid of honor: her sister Brie, and her bridesmaids: Natalya, AJ Lee, Ariane, & Trinity. John was in another getting ready with his best man: Daniel Bryan and other groomsmen: Randy Orton, CM Punk, Triple H, & Wade Barrett.

After everyone was ready, the men waited by the alter, while the women were lining up behind the chapel doors. Nikki had asked her stepdad to walk her down the aisle, because he is the one she's known since her & Brie were little. She looks up at him as the Wedding March starts to play.

"I know this is hard to take in. One of the little girls you have raised as your own is getting married. And I think pretty soon Brie is gonna get married." She said.

Tears were in her stepdads eyes.

"Awww, daddy. Please don't cry, this is hard for me too."

It was time for them to go to the alter.

"Let's go." She said as he helped her out of the wheelchair.

They slowly made their way. He lifted Nikki's veil, gave her a kiss on the cheek, & gave her to John.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The preacher said.

The Bella Twins stepdad said, "Her mother and I do."

The preacher proceeded and after the exchange of the vows he said, "It is my honor to pronunce you husband & wife. John, you may now kiss your bride."

After a long and romantic kiss, the preacher told John & Nikki to face the congregation.

He said, "I now pronounce you, Mr. & Mrs. John Cena."

Nikki & John made their way to their car, and drove off into the sunset. After all they have been through, they lived happily ever after.


End file.
